


Day 5: The Burning Flame

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Crash Landing, Day 5, Fire, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Third degree burns, vldwhumpas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Five: BurnsSheith - Spacecraft combusting, Spacecraft: burning Keith’s back.





	Day 5: The Burning Flame

**Keith’s pov**

It seemed to be a daily occurance when it came to dealing with the Galra, but with how large the empire way that wasn’t too surprising. It was the duty of a Paladin to fight against the Galra though and free the planets one by one while trying to find a way to bring the large empire to an end. Being a Paladin wasn’t easy though because of the struggle from piloting the lions, freeing planets, or stopping any fleets that decided to appear at any moment. Allura and Coran had found a place where we could hide from the Galra and rest for a few days because of the latest mission and the exhaustion that loomed over our heads. Sleep and food sounded really good right now which was the only thing that I cared about at the moment which lead me to where I am now. I had eaten a good meal thanks to Hunk whipping something up before heading to bed after taking a much needed shower. I knew that my insomnia wasn’t going to bother me tonight though because of how tired I felt, I was close to falling asleep before feeling a familiar presence settled down on the bed next to me. One of Shiro’s arms made their way around my waist holding me close before feeling his breath hit the back of my neck slightly. I smiled lightly before closing my eyes letting my exhaustion taking me away knowing that the only thing that most likely was going to wake us up would be the alarms inside of the castle. A good thing though was that at least we would be warm during the hours that we would be asleep which will hopefully last for a bit without any interruptions. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I let out a groan after an unknown amount of hours had passed by because of the familiar sound of the alarms that were going off right now with Allura’s voice telling us that a Galran fleet had suddenly showed up. It probably was one that was sent by Zarkon that was most likely the closest one to us at the moment. Shiro and I crawled out of bed before moving to head to the hangars after changing into our armor since it was important to get out there before any real damage could be done to the ship. There were only so many hits that the ship could take before we would be in any real trouble which would make things a lot more difficult for us since the castle was one of the few weapons that we had. Once I reached Red and climbed into the cockpit, I left the hangar before starting to take down the smaller ships that were being piloted by the sentries before I would turn my focus onto the large fleet and hopefully to some type of damage to it which could buy us some more time. Exhaustion still weighed down on my mind though as I was doing my best to focus on what was happening in front of me, this wasn’t the time to let there be any mistakes because of the situation that we were in the moment. Of course though, mistakes can happen during the middle of a war like the one that suddenly came out of nowhere causing Red to crash down into the planet below. 

**Shiro’s pov**

It was a struggle trying to deal with the fleet that suddenly showed up especially with the exhaustion that was looming over our heads even Allura and Coran were feeling it. Everyone just needed to have a good rest, but that was easier said than done since the Galra or even Zarkon could show up at any moment. We had no choice in the matter since we needed enough time to get back to the castle and wormhole to safety once we were able to get a lot of the numbers down in this fleet that was sitting in front of us. Everything was going well so far and it looked like we were going to have the chance to get out of there, but soon everything just turned a lot worse especially when Keith took a hard hit in Red. I didn’t see exactly what happened, but the next thing that I knew was that the Red Lion has crashed into the planet down below with a trail of smoke left behind. I gritted my teeth in concern as his name left my lips 

“Keith!” 

There wasn’t an answer though before we were able to defeat a lot of the smaller ships that were being flown by the sentries as Coran and Allura were able to to bring down the large ship once it was caught off guard. This gave me the chance to fly down to the planet to get Keith and bring him back to the castle, Lance and the others came with me though just in case they had to tow Red back while I brought Keith back. I was hoping that he was okay though as there wasn’t any reply over the coms even after I tried to get him to respond, something obviously was wrong and I needed to figure out what that was since it was keeping Keith from answering any of us. Hopefully, it was just a problem with not being able to get a signal, but a nagging feeling was telling me that it had to do with something else which was causing me to worry a lot more about what I was going to find once we reached the fallen lion. 

**Keith’s pov**

It had happened too fast for me to actually realize what had happened until Red started to fall to the planet below. The feeling of heat appeared behind me as flames had appeared in the cockpit which caused a curse to leave my lips, there was no place for me to escape since we were falling to the surface of the planet that was down below. I had no choice in the matter, but to brace myself for impact and hopefully be able to get fast enough before the flames had a chance to cause harm. I gripped my hands on the controls as Red entered the atmosphere of the planet causing her to pick up speed while I was unable to get her to slow down. Red had no power so there was no way that I would be able to pilot her correctly, With a hard slam into the surface down below, I got slammed into the control panel pretty hard that probably caused me to get a few broken or cracked ribs. The pain was pretty intense as I did try to move because of the burning flames that were behind me, but of course that didn’t go as planned. Black dots appeared in front of my vision before everything just slipped away from me leaving me as a helpless victim to the fire that was approaching fast from behind. 

**Shiro’s pov**

It didn’t take long to go through the atmosphere of the planet that Keith had fallen to while there was only silence from him even though I was still trying to get an answer from him. The Red Lion soon appeared in my line of vision, but the real cause of concern was that flames were coming from the back. I landed Black on the ground before moving to climb out of the cockpit 

“Try and get those flames out, I’m going to get Keith!” 

I heard the responses come from Lance and the others leaving them to take care of the flames while my concern was to get Keith out of the lion before anything bad could happen. I moved to enter the cockpit, finding Keith who was slumped over the control panel unconscious as the others worked on getting the flames out. I ran over to Keith before moving to put out some of the fire that was close to chair to give us the chance to get out of Red before any injuries could happen. I had gotten there a bit too late though as the fire had already reached Keith before I got there because of the bad burns that decorated his back, probably most of it was caused by the armor and the intense heat of the flames. It didn’t take too long for the flames to be put out though as Red would have to be towed back to the castle because of the damage that she received during the battle. The main thing that needed my full attention right now because of the injuries that Keith had received, the burns looked really bad as I checked his pulse and breathing to see how strong they were. Waking him up probably would be impossible right now because of the burns he received on his back and the hard crash, I didn’t want to cause him anymore pain, but there was no choice in the matter since he needed to get the injury taken care of. There was also a chance that there were other injuries, probably being broken or bruised ribs. Maybe something else depending on how bad the crash hurt Keith, the rest of the team came over as I moved to pick him up trying not to bother his injuries the best that I could. It probably was a good thing that he was unconscious or he would be in a lot of pain and something that couldn’t be hidden either

“We must get him back to the castle, he needs a healing pod now. Hunk, Lance, I want you two to Red back to the hangar. Let’s get out of here.” 

I climbed back into my lion while carrying Keith before sitting him down in my lap, I told Coran that a healing pod was needed because of the burns. It was hard to tell at what degree the burns were, but I had a feeling that they were either second or third degree burns that would need help with healing. At least, we had the healing pods because healing burns in the middle of space without them would be difficult as the risk of infection was there which would make recovery harder. I glanced down at Keith who was resting against my chest unconscious, he was still breathing which did help calm me a bit, but it wouldn’t be until he was awake and talking again when I would be able to relax knowing that Keith was okay. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Coran had the healing pod ready for us by the time we returned back to the castle before we got him into the suit carefully removing the armor from his back. Once Keith was placed safely into the pod to heal, Coran started to look to see what his injuries were besides the burns that were there. It didn’t take him long to figure out what injuries Keith had though and how long he was actually going to be in the pod 

“Besides the third degree burns, he has at least two cracked ribs, a broken arm and possibly a concussion. He might be in the pod for a few days, but he’s going to be okay. The pod will heal him right up, Shiro.” 

I nodded resting my hand on the front of the pod for a moment watching Keith sleep, relieved that he was going to be okay, but I would feel better once he was out and awake though 

“Wake up soon, Keith. I’ll be here waiting for you.” 


End file.
